Plug Me In
by Nagone
Summary: A look into the relationship of Miho and Ping three years later and how they operate.


p|U6 /\/\e 1n

(Plug Me In)

By Nagone

* * *

Pairing: Ping and Miho

Summary: A look into Miho and Pings relationship three years later and how day passes for them.

Rated: M for sexual relations

Genre: Romance and Humor

Type: Yuri

Style: One Shot

Inspiration: It is very, very rare that I get in the mood to right a yuri fanfic. Even rarer is it that it isn't scrapped or is posted on the same day, along with two other fanfics, making for a total of three in one day. This is my first Megatokyo fanfic, and is connected to the story very, very loosely. If this was a part of the story, it would be a side comic (as if). This isn't my best work, but I really wanted to add to the Megatokyo fanfiction area. Fred Gallagher's work doesn't get too much love on , so I figure that I should give as much as I can. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

"M-motto..."

"Miho, calm down. You _are_ the only protagonist after all."

Miho gritted her teeth, her hair thrown haphazardly across the spree of pillows beneath her. She had let it re-grow back to its original length, the billowing purple locks falling down and covering the corves of her waist and tickling parts of the backs of her thighs. "_Ping_, I am _not_ in the mood for a visual-novel tonight."

Ping chuckled as she spread herself across Miho, her bare, bronzed skin a crisp contrast to Miho's alabaster tone. She carded her hand though her now fiery red-orange hair. Miho swore that those long locks looked like they would sizzle and pop against her skin like fire if they touched her. "But Miho-san," Ping crooned, "I just want you to play with me. I get so," Ping paused and chose her word choice carefully, "so _bored_ without you."

Miho gulped as the PlayStation 2 game console pushed down Miho's tank top, placing her lip on the crook of Miho's neck. "P-Ping, slow down! I think something might not be functioning right with your system!"

Ping chuckled, laying a nip onto Miho's neck. "Miho-san, nothing is wrong with my system. Trust me, I know well what I'm doing." Ping accented every work with a peck on Miho's neck or a nip to her now bare shoulders. "This isn't my H-mode kicking in. That's under my discretion."

Miho tilted her head back, gasping lightly. "P-ping, you shouldn't be doing this! We…"

Ping chuckled. "Yes, I know we are girls. I would have thought that you of all people would have been the most responsive to this. After all, you do harness feelings for me. My systems have been logging your actions for three years. Do not think that my feelings are a response to certain stimuli. They are real, as am I."

Miho's attention snapped back as soon as she heard the click of her bra. She gasped as Ping lay her soft, pink lips onto Miho's shoulder, suckling and nipping. "Do not worry," Ping said as she lifted her head. "I know what to do, and I know how to make you feel." Miho nodded and allow Ping to ravish her body, the console's hands like a refreshing burst of reality and fantasy. Miho crooned as Ping touched her in place she wouldn't have ever touched herself and felt childish giggles empty from her throat as Ping tickled her legs. Ping looked up at her and smiled before gently inserting a finger into Miho's wetness, making the mahou no shoujo instantly cry out in pleasure. Ping hair fell about her legs, and Miho swore that the pleasure increased instantly and that the fire red hair was lighting her legs on fire, popping and setting her core aflame. Ping hands were a wonder as the grazed Miho's thighs, coaxing them apart and jumping into her wetness as she led her to orgasm. Miho let a scream rip from her lungs, unaware of the knocking on the door. Ping smiled and covered her up after cleaning her off, making sure that she was somewhat decent. She rose up and answered the door, happy to see that Yuki, Piro, Erika, and Kimiko, were at the door with kind greetings.

"Hey Ping," Piro smiled gently, his hand intertwined with Kimiko's. He broke their grasp and hugged Ping, smiling. "You've grown. I guess Miho is taking good care of you?"

Ping nodded and smiled. "Oh yes, she is. I take good care of her too though."

Kimiko smiled, "Heh, I bet." Yuki simply stood blushing. She turned her head away, smiling rather nervously. Kimiko thought to question the girl's face, but dismissed it.

"Ah," Erika asked. "Here, this is for you two." Erika hand Ping a bag of sweet. "Just in case you need some extra juice for your activities." Yuki blushed even more.

Ping smiled. "Thank you. They'll be helpful right away. I've had a busy morning." Ping paused. "Ah, where is Largo-san?"

Erika smiled. "He's at home. Something about wanting to help me out and all. I'm just happy that he doesn't burn down my house anymore."

Ping nodded. "I send my regards."

"Oh, Ping," Piro asked, curious. "Where is Miho?"

Ping smiled gently as she felt a set of arms wrap around her. She turned slightly, and saw that Miho, in her underwear and a sheet she had wrapped about her torso, was possessively holding the console. "I'm here, and now we're gone," Miho said, nuzzling Ping's cheek.

Ping bowed, a rather seductive, at least to Miho, smile on her cheeks. "Thank you for the visit and treats, but Miho needs me to plug in. I can't keep her waiting." They shared good-byes and made planes for dinner soon. Ping shut the door and smiled as she and Miho chased each other back to their futon, giggling like children.

"Hayasaka-san, can I ask you a question?" Yuki muttered.

"Yeah, sure," Erika nodded.

"Ping and Miho… They're affectionate, aren't they?"

Erika nodded. "Yes, quite so."

Kimiko jumped in. "I wonder how they got so close."

At that moment, Yuki's face turned pale and she clapped a hang over her mouth. As clear as if she was Miho herself, she saw flashes of Ping intertwined into the other mahou no shoujo, and she felt the heat of the love they shared. She knew that this was a simple side effect of them being so close and of them inadvertently becoming bonded like sister, but this was too much. "I wonder too," Yuki whispered, attempting to keep her mind on the safety of the city and her friends rather than the true answer to Kimiko's retort.

* * *

Translation Notes:

**Motto**- More


End file.
